


The Council of Alphas; A Time Line

by SophiSinclair



Series: The Council of Alphas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/pseuds/SophiSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Timeline for my story from the creation of the council to the first posted chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Council of Alphas; A Time Line

The Council of Alphas

40 Years Ago

-ABO Diagnostics Founded

-A Group of Alphas Band together and take control in a legislative format, sets laws for individual packs to follow.

-The Council opens elections for seats; Betas and Alphas are able to serve.

-The Council forms Twenty-Six seats and sets down rules for future elections and legacy seats.

-The First High Alpha; Deucalion Carver, is elected.

-Negotiations begin with the Hunter Conclave.

 

 

30 Years Ago

-Arraigned matings outlawed.

-Summit of Alphas re-elects Deucalion for second 10-year term.

-Alphas Talia Hale and Rain Sinclair are elected to the council.

-High Alpha Deucalion, along with Alphas Hale and Sinclair attempt negotiations with Hunter Conclave for third time in ten years, meet with little success.

-Mating required for Female Alphas with large packs, only suggested for Male Alphas.

-Alpha Talia Hale takes leave to birth her heir; Laura Hale born in mid-June. Returns full time 4 years later; after the birth of Beta-son Derek.

-Negotiations begin again, this time with Conclave leader; Gerard Argent. Fall through in less than one hour.

 

20 Years Ago

-During this Ten-Year term, Talia Hale succeeds Deucalion as High Alpha.

-Packs become more secluded, focus turns to internal pack bonds rather than politics.

-ABO Starts formal trials, each pack is required to be assessed by a trained doctor at least once a year.

-During this ten year span, Deucalion is attacked and blinded during a summit.

 

10 Years Ago

-Hale Pack is assassinated; hunters pass blame to fate/accidents.

-Surviving Alpha Laura Hale takes Beta Derek and escapes CA to NY. Beta Peter Hale is left in a hospice, comatose.

-Council of Alphas feels loss heavily, elects Talia's long time ally Rain Sinclair to succeed.

-Wills are required for Alphas, to provide in the event of unforeseen issues.

-High Alpha Sinclair speaks out against Hunter Conclave leader Gerard Argent, Conclave ousts Argent in attempt to prevent open war.

-Hunter Conclave names Dalerian Apollymi as new Lead.

-Peace talks begin between Rain and Dalerian.

 

5 Years Ago

-Former Alpha Deucalion discovered creating 'Alpha Pack', his mutilation is blamed on Gerard Argent.

-'Alpha Pack' issue is tabled as High Alpha Sinclair falls ill during Peace Talk Summit.

 

3 Years Ago

-Alpha Laura Hale murdered, Beacon Hills becomes hive of activity.

-Peter Hale bites Scott McCall; is put down by Derek Hale, Beta Scott McCall and Human helpers but not before killing Huntress Kate Argent in retaliation for her orchestration of the Hale Pack Murders.

-Peter Hale also bit Ms. Lydia Martin, landing the girl in the hospital, proves immune to werewolf virus.

-New Alpha Derek Hale bites Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd. Beta Whittemore declines pack bonds, suffers from unknown problem. Not rejecting the bite but not changing fully.

 

2 Years Ago

-Kanima Situation. Alpha Council is kept abrest by recently resurrected Beta Peter Hale; claims situation is controlled and a training exercise for Alpha Hale.

-Gerard Argent Disappears following failed attempt at receiving the bite due to Beta McCall's interference with Mt. Ash.

 

1 Year Ago

-Darach and Alpha Pack situation begins in Beacon Hills.

-Beta McCall becomes True Alpha, Alpha Hale loses status to save younger sister Beta Cora Hale's life. Alphas Ennis and Kali are killed. Alpha Twins are nearly killed and lose Alpha Status. Alpha Deucalion regains sight and is apprehended just outside of the city limits by Council Mediators.

 

-Darach  is killed. No one openly takes credit. Beta Peter Hale allows nephew Derek and niece Cora to leave, informing New Alpha McCall afterwards.

 

6 Months Ago

-High Alpha Rain Sinclair's condition worsens. Council begins preparing for the worst. Beta Damon Sinclair begins preparing to take over Sinclair Pack as eldest son and Heir.

-In Beacon Hills, ABO attempts to contact Alpha McCall but all attempts fail.

-Alpha Council begins elections for new High Alpha on directive of High Alpha Sinclair.

 

3 Months Ago

-High Alpha Rain Sinclair passes due to complications related to Wolfsbane Poisoning.

-Conclave Leader Dalerian Apollymi attends funeral wearing traditional mourning strand of aconite. He submits to weapons checks and pays deep, respectful homage to his longtime friend, giving his eulogy when Alpha Sinclair's children are unable due to grief.

-Beta Twins Ethan and Aiden Carver are accepted into the McCall Pack. ABO Still unable to contact Alpha McCall.

-Former Beta Sophia Sinclair succeeds Late Alpha Rain as Sinclair Pack Alpha, a huge surprise to the council and pack. New Alpha Sinclair presents pack to ABO for updated Assessment.

-Sinclair pack relocated to Beacon Hills and tries to begin anew. Receives correspondence from High Alpha Marcus Marseilles regarding the old laws for Female Alphas.


End file.
